Perdão
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: 8059 - entenda, desculpas... são só desculpas.


**Disclaimer: **KHR não me pertence, thank you very much.

Fic paralizada, retomada, finalizada, adieu.

* * *

**Perdão**

_depois perdeu a esperança_

_porque o perdão também cansa_

_de perdoar..._

_:: Regra Três :: Toquinho ::_

_._

**1****ª desculpa: Desejo**

Yamamoto não entendia muito bem como aquilo funcionava, mas sabia que podia entender. Se _tivesse_, realmente, que entender.

Entendia os lábios do italiano, afobados, raivosos, misturando xingos e língua entre os dentes. _Os seus dentes_, não os dele.

Entendia que vez ou outra a escola parecia pequena demais, e em cada canto se esbarravam, se viam. E se tocavam. E ardiam.

Entendia que não era nenhuma declaração de amor. Não tinha ingenuidade.

Entendia que não era, tampouco, só um roteiro mal escrito entre eles dois, por não ter nada melhor do que ocupar seus dias. Não era banalidade.

O que ele não entendia era seu estômago. Borbulhando. Revirando cada vez que Gokudera abria o sorriso no canto dos lábios, a fumaça do cigarro escapando devagar de sua boca.

-Você quer mesmo?

Não, o que ele realmente não entendia era _por que_ Gokudera _ainda_ queria saber uma coisa dessas.

.

.

.

**2ª desculpa: Proteção**

Gokudera tinha problemas. Muitos. Todos, se Yamamoto pudesse parar para pensar. Não só no gênio difícil, facilmente irritável, boca suja e anti-social. Gokudera também era cheio de medos desconexos, desejos infantis, birras, raiva, muita raiva.

E a pior raiva que tinha era contra ele mesmo.

Por isso, quando Gokudera estava ali, berrando, dizendo o quanto ele era um idiota fanático por baseball que nunca ia servir pra nada, Yamamoto sorria. Porque ele era um idiota, e gostava de baseball. Uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra, mas não era esse o ponto exatamente... Enquanto Gokudera sentisse, explodisse uma raiva qualquer, ele não estaria ferindo a si mesmo. Não estaria se remoendo com aquele cigarro auto-destrutivo pensando o quanto era um lixo de si mesmo, e que merecia ser descartado. Que não havia lugar pra ele.

Yamamoto achava que era idiota, sim. Porque acreditava que, bom, em algum lugar, _ele _podia ser o lugar do Gokudera.

E isso era idiota, se parar pra pensar.

"Por que... por que você ta sempre me ajudando, seu imbecil?"

Ele era forte, não era? Podia ser um lugar forte o bastante pra suportar toda aquela _tempestade_. Suportar toda a fúria dela e sem deixar que o italiano se despedaçasse.

"Hahaha... Porque é o que eu decidi fazer." – respondeu, coçando a nuca com uma das mãos, seu sorriso bobo e largo.

Envergonhado.

Tentando ser o mais forte possível.

"Vai pro inferno com essa sua amizade salvadora, Yamamoto."

Gokudera se levantou, limpando o sangue da boca com o braço. Cuspiu no chão, resmungando mais alguma coisa que, a essa altura, Takeshi se permitiu não ouvir.

_ Amizade? _

Alguma coisa doeu dentro dele. E não parecia ser uma costela quebrada.

Pensou pela primeira vez que, talvez, não fosse tão forte assim.

Yamamoto percebeu que, se ficasse parado e indefeso naquela tempestade por tempo demais, talvez _ele _se despedaçasse.

.

.

.

**3ª desculpa: Tédio**

O som da chuva na janela. Seu corpo sentado sobre a cama, o cheiro misturado de cinza e água impregnando seus sentidos. Estava calmo.

Calmo o bastante pra sentir seu estômago girar.

"Hayato... eu... acho que chega."

Os olhos verdes se viraram, com pouco mais de atenção. Yamamoto esperou, em silêncio, que ele terminasse de vestir a camisa.

Sorriu. E se quebrou por dentro.

"Eu... eu decidi que não vou brincar desse jogo com você."

Gokudera vestiu a jaqueta, virando o rosto. Silenciosamente, Yamamoto terminou de se vestir também. Em pé, diante deles uma porta. Ficaram parados.

Ouvindo a chuva? Sentindo o cheiro das cinzas de cigarro?

"O que você quer, seu idiota do baseball? Que eu me apaixone por você?"

Os olhos negros se apertaram, rudemente.

"Claro que não. Não seja idiota também."

Quando a porta bateu atrás de si, Yamamoto percebeu como a chuva havia ficado terrivelmente mais forte.

.

.

.

**4ª desculpa: Hábito**

Esbarraram-se, como sempre. E teria sido igual a todas as vezes, Gokudera berrando "seu idiota do baseball" como todas as vezes, se Yamamoto não tivesse simplesmente deslizado um seco "Desculpe" antes de se sentar na carteira.

"Vocês brigaram?"

"Ahn? Não, não é nada disso, Décimo! Não se preocupe com essas coisas inúteis! É o Yamamoto que deve estar num dia ruim, não é?"

Tsuna se virou ao colega, os olhos grandes e sempre preocupados demais.

"Ah, mesmo, Yamamoto?"

"Ah, mesmo, mesmo. Hahaha!"

E era isso. Não eram namorados. Não eram amantes. Nunca foram amigos. Yamamoto só era um idiota do baseball.

Que não entendia como tudo aquilo funcionava.

Que só entendia que, o que quer que fosse aquela máquina que girava em seu estômago, não parava.

"Você não precisa estar aqui, se é em consideração ao Décimo." – Gokudera rosnou, encarando os quatro inimigos que o cercavam no terraço.

"Nós somos todos amigos, não somos?" – Yamamoto sorriu, o taco de baseball deslizando para fora da bolsa.

.

.

.

**5ª desculpa: Obviedade**

Amizade era uma palavra que Yamamoto sabia muito bem como funcionava. Era simples, nítida, exata.

E muito inocente.

Por isso, quando chamou Gokudera para se divertir, não era nada daquilo que tinha em mente. Talvez sushi, mangás, algum papo daquela brincadeira de máfia.

Afinal, tinha se _empenhado tanto,_ semanas a fio, para entender aquela forma de amizade entre eles.

Mas quando abriu os olhos e viu o corpo do italiano adormecido ao seu lado, percebeu que as coisas não estavam caminhando de um jeito _exato, simples ou nítido._

Nem um pouco inocente.

"Hayato... _isso_ não é como se fossemos bons amigos."

"Claro que não, seu fanático por baseball."

"Claro...?"

"Não era óbvio? Eu e você, aqui... Qualquer idiota podia prever o que ia acontecer."

Yamamoto pensou pela primeira vez que, talvez, Gokudera também não entendesse como nada daquilo funcionava.

.

.

.

**6ª desculpa: Deslize**

O que existe entre o ingênuo e o banal? Yamamoto pensou muito sobre isso.

"Você é um idiota por pensar nessas coisas. Elas acontecem, e pronto."

Explosões circulares como um relógio. Uma rotina insossa e sem grandes significados. Braços e laços presos em instantes parados, estáticos, repetitivos.

Por fim, sem graça.

"Mas essa é a realidade, Hayato."

"Do que você ta falando, seu fanático imbecil?"

A chuva parecia morna lá fora. Como Yamamoto se sentia por dentro.

Era tão fácil agora... Por que não fizera antes?

"Não sou seu amigo. Não sou seu amante. E por mais que você me trate como um, não sou seu namorado."

"Eu não te trato como..."

"Tudo que fazemos juntos, você pode _não saber_, Hayato, mas _não é normal_ entre amigos. Não entre aqueles que são importantes. Porque eles se respeitam_."_

"Eu... eu não quis dizer que você não era importante."

O que existe por trás da proteção?

"Eu sei. Eu sei que sou importante. Mas isso não basta."

O que existe entre o desejo e o tédio?

"O que você quer? O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU QUERO, seu idiota do baseball?"

Morno. Calmo. Sem medo. Sem hesitação.

Sem nenhuma bolha explodindo seu estômago dessa vez.

Fora de qualquer hábito ou obviedade.

"Você quer que eu pare de invadir a sua vida."

.

.

.

**7ª desculpa: Ignorância**

Enquanto ele não visse, parecia que estava tudo bem. Não era tão ruim receber o carinho de alguém. Mensagens, telefonemas, abraços, beijos, gestos, olhares...

_Deixe os olhos fechados_.

Enquanto mantivesse os olhos fechados, _estava_ tudo bem. A voz dela não era encantadora, tampouco era feia. Só estava lá, e não era muito? Dizendo coisas boas, ele achava. Dizendo coisas que um homem como ele devia mesmo ouvir.

Yamamoto realmente acreditava que ele merecia aquilo.

_Não os abra, nem um minuto._

Ele era um cara legal certo? Nada mais justo que buscar receber coisas legais. Merecia carinho, afeto, lealdade. Sim, ele merecia.

Mas merecer não significa querer.

E quanto mais doce era o perfume dela... bom, Takeshi simplesmente não gostava de aromas doces.

Ele preferia o amargo.

Talvez, ele fizesse mesmo jus ao apelido de idiota.

_O que eu tenho por você não é compreensível, Hayato._

Despediu-se da menina, subiu as escadas, fechou-se no quarto.

Não ia mais vê-la.

Aquela última frase pulou dos seus pensamentos e ficou parada na tela do seu celular. Deu enviar. Os olhos fechados enquanto a mensagem seguia. Tudo bem, se Gokudera não entendesse nada...

Mas a luz azulada do seu celular o chamou em seguida.

"Você _é_ um idiota, Takeshi. Mas eu perdôo você."

Nenhum dos dois entendia nada daquilo mesmo.

**OWARI**


End file.
